The Power of Team Seven
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Akun's50's Unique Power-Ups Challenge from The Fanfiction Forum. Kakashi was expecting three green genin wannabes whenever he showed up that day. What he found instead was worse. Much worse.
1. Chapter 1

MP: This is me answering Akun's50's Unique Power-Ups Challenge from The Fanfiction Forum.

Challenge is: When Kakashi shows up for the bell test, he notices that all three of his new students are acting or appear much different than when he met them the day before. Once the test begins, he finds out just HOW different they've really become.

Rules: 1) Team 7's power-ups have to come from a pre-existing character of a different anime, movie, video game, book etc. No self-made powers.

2) Kakashi could not know about their new powers before testing began, and he has to be defeated by them.

3) Tell everyone whose power-ups they were given for when all is said and done, in case they weren't able to figure it out themselves.

I saw this second hand via another fanfic and have been unable to find the original challenge. But it looks like fun, and it might be what I need to get back to Naruto fan fiction writing. That way, I'll be able to keep my promise to those who are patiently waiting for BOotB Book 3.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi strolled into the clearing three hours late expecting to see a team of whiny, cranky genin hopefuls waiting for him to fail them-er- _test_ them. What he found waiting for him was not what he'd found yesterday.

Sakura was now dressed in a green and white sailor fuku with pink bows, green boots, short gloves, and a tiara. Her long pink hair was up in a practical ponytail. Het hitae-ite was used as a belt buckle on a belt that sat around her waist.

Sausuke had on what appeared to be a rubber blue and black muscle suit with a white-tatters skirt thing at his waist. On his chest was a strange heart like emblem. Clutched in his right hand was a strange sword that looked a bit like a batwing. He wore matching boots and gloves to the bodysuit, that even appeared part of it. Sasuke's hitae-ite was tied to his belt.

Naruto's clothes had changed the least. He wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, belt, and wrist bands. He'd traded out his sandals for blue boots with red ties and yellow trim. It was his hair and eyes that were subtly different. The blonde's hair seemed a bit…spiker and less golden blond and his eyes were now a teal that exuded power. What was most startling was the change in Naruto's demeanor. Gone was the class clown. This boy before him meant business. Naruto's hitae-ite was still on his forehead.

Kakashi shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Alright, you have to retrieve these bells before noon or you fail and I send you all back to the academy."

"Sensei, there are only two bells," Sakura said.

"That's right two of you will pass but one of you will not." Kakashi said. "You must come at me with the intent to kill."

"But won't you get hurt?" Sakura said.

"I'm a jonin. I'll be able to take what you three can dish out. Now begin!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke charged first with that blade forcing Kakashi to actually dodge backwards.

"Take this!" Sasuke said before he glowed with an unearthly aura and began to zip back and forth around Kakashi attempting to get hits on the one eyed ninja. In that time he'd lost sight of Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke jumped up and stabbed the ground creating a shockwave that Kakashi barely dodged.

"Ha!" Sasuke said. Kakashi looked up to see a black fireball headed his way. The Copy Nin barely kawarmied in time. The log had been utterly destroyed.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" Kakahi smelled the ozone moments before lightning nearly killed him. He was slightly shocked, figuratively and literally but ok. Sakura was standing on a tree limb, her arms still raised and an antenna had appeared out of her tiara.

"Surrender the bells or in the name of Jupiter I will Punish you!"

"Ka….Me….Ha….Me…." Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto had appeared, a glowing blue sphere in his hand that was most certainly NOT the rasengan! Though, where his sensei's son would have learned that was beyond him.

"HA!" The blue beam of energy ripped free from Naruto's hands and Kakashi was clipped by it. The rest of it cleared a path through the trees before Naruto moved his hands and aimed it up. It detonated in the sky creating an explosion that was seen and heard for miles.

"Take this!" Kakashi was forced to reveal his sharigan. The game was ON.

—

He could barely keep up. If Sasuke and Naruto weren't zipping in and attacking him, he was falling right into Sakura's attacks with lightning, plants, or her apparent super strength. Why hadn't he been warned there was a girl with Tsunade class strength around! She'd even used her powers to destroy his beloved book!

"Chidori!" He used the attack on the girl who was wielding lightning and after she absorbed it he realized that might not have been the wisest thing to do.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

This sent the jonin flying into the distance. Sakura saw which way he was headed and smiled,

"I guess it's your turn, Sasuke!"

—

"Take this!" Kakashi was caught in a clearing. Not only was Sasuke once again emulating a sharp, glowing pinball with his back and forth attacks, he also had made a circle of the ground glow white and should one stand still for more than an instant, well Kakashi still felt the pain from being catapulted into the air by the pillar of energy that had errupted from the ground. This meant the jonin's sharingan was at it's max with dodging those and Sasuke himself. Kakashi still hadn't been able to get a hang of that final shock wave as he shunshined away into taller trees. He looked up and his only eye widened whenever he saw something, or someone was in the sky.

Sasuke noticed it to0.

"Hn. Dobe."

"SOLAR FLARE!" Kakashi rubbed at his eyes. Whenever the pain stopped and he stopped seeing spots, he saw Naruto sitting in front of him holding the bells in his left hand. His right hand was holding up a "v" for victory.

'This is not happening,' Kakashi thought as he had to admit the trio passed (though, they barely worked together). He dropped to the ground as the others appeared at Naruto's side.

"You pass." he said as he sat down with a thump. The battered jonin was pooped.

At that announcement, the trio cheered.

Naruto relaxed and his spikes calmed down, the golden color returned and his eyes were once again blue. Sasuke was back in his regular clothes and Sakura emerged in her usual outfit too, after dashing into the woods.

"Anyone want to get ramen, dattebeyo?"

"No way!" Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. The trio left as Kakashi looked up to the sky.

"Team 7 has been officially formed. May the kami of this world have mercy upon it," he said.

* * *

Sakura: Sailor Jupiter

Sasuke: Dark! Riku from Kingdom Hearts 1, KH:CoM

Naruto: Goku (SSJ)

* * *

 **OMAKE** : In the Name of the Moon

Sakura made her way across Konoha so as not to be late to the Sailor Scout meeting.

Ino was already there sipping tea, Ten-Ten was nibbling on a few tea cakes, and Hinata was not there yet.

"Her team must still be testing," Sakura said as she took a seat and grabbed a cup of tea.

"For our leader, she sure is late a lot." Ino said.

"Whatever," Sakura said.

"I-I apologize to-for being late," a soft voice said. Hinata had arrived at the door.

"About time. So, let's get the meeting started!" Ino said.

"Ano, I got a letter from Venus who said to be on guard because sh-she had noticed increased y-youma activity," Hinata said touching her fingers together, "We should patrol nightly to keep our village s-safe."

"Good idea, let's do it!" Sakura said.

'And I'll be too busy for dates with Naruto, shannaro!' Inner Sakura yelled.

* * *

Sailor Senshi Roster:

Hinata—Sailor Moon

Ino—Sailor Mercury

Ten-Ten—Sailor Mars

Sakura—Sailor Jupiter

Temari—Sailor Venus

Hanabi—Sailor Saturn

Kurenai—Sailor Neptune

Anko—Sailor Uranus

Shizune—Sailor Pluto

Himewari—Sailor Mini-Moon

I may continue this as one shots.


	2. Chapter 2

MP: This is me answering Akun's50's Unique Power-Ups Challenge from The Fanfiction Forum.

Challenge is: When Kakashi shows up for the bell test, he notices that all three of his new students are acting or appear much different than when he met them the day before. Once the test begins, he finds out just HOW different they've really become.

Rules: 1) Team 7's power-ups have to come from a pre-existing character of a different anime, movie, video game, book etc. No self-made powers.

2) Kakashi could not know about their new powers before testing began, and he has to be defeated by them.

3) Tell everyone whose power-ups they were given for when all is said and done, in case they weren't able to figure it out themselves.

UPDATE SCHEDULE: Whenever I am inspired to write one of these drabble-like oneshots.

* * *

 **Catching Tora: Power of Team Seven**

"Ha!"

"Mrrow!" Tora the cat dodged one black fireball right into the arms of the orange clad ninja who seeming fazed right into existence at that moment. With the sharingan, Kakashi was barely able to follow the blond's movements. This was the quickest capture time ever for a "Tora Retrieval mission." Of course, Sasuke's fireball trick might have traumatized the cat into a paralytic state. Sakura stood off to he side talking into her wrist watch.

"Is that all our missions for today, sensei?" Sakura said with a bit of an impatient wiggle. She did this _every day_ whenever they were done.

"I suppose so," Kakashi said. Team Seven and D ranks….well…at least Naruto and his shadow clones were able to fix the damage they accidentally caused most of the time. The sooner his team of monstrously strong genin advanced to more difficult missions the better. Sakura was already gone. Naruto shrugged before he turned to Sasuke.

"Want to go spar?" he said.

"Hn." To Kakashi's surprise the would be avenger followed the blond leaving the silver haired Jonin at loose ends. So, he decided to use his free time wisely. Slipping the orange book out of his weapons' pouch, his visible eye became a "u" as he giggled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Moon Tiara….MAGIC!" Sailor Moon's pearly eyes stared down the youma that had manifested in **broad daylight** moments before it became dust. She looked over at her allies.

"W-we need t-to find out why this happened," she said softly. Sailor Mercury nodded before looking over at Sailor Mars who crossed her arms.

"I'll get a message out to Venus through the fire," she said.

"We'd better get a move on before ANBU show up," Sailor Jupiter said, The rest of the senshi nodded before the team split up. Not at anyone could tell who they were when they were transformed, it was best not to give elite ninja the chance to collect too much data.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm telling you, teme, I can't teach you how to do this!" Naruto growled. The blond ninja's hair was spiker than usual and the blond color slightly leached out, his eyes teal, "The Old Man told me it was sort of like your cheater eyes. A Kekkai genki-."

"Kekki genkai, dobe."

"Whatever. Point is, you can't do it," Naruto said.

"I wasn't asking for that," Sasuke said before his form distorted by darkness before the bodysuit and skirt thing were back, "I was asking about the Kamehameha, dobe."

"Trade secret. The old pervert I learned it from made me promise not to tell arrogant temes!" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him, the batwing sword appearing in flash of dark light. Naruto smirked. This was exactly what he wanted: a fight.

* * *

 ** _Why was Kakashi able to tell who Sakura was last chapter:_** because she violated the rules of the glamor/genjustsu that protects senshi identities by showing up to an even where Sakura needed to be present and so Sakura was what Kakashi saw. Kakashi will be able to continue to see through this and this will come into play at a later date within the oneshot timeline.


End file.
